


really, i loved you.

by tobiosmama



Series: what we could be but we didn't [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Romance, aka sexual innuendos, children look away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosmama/pseuds/tobiosmama
Summary: Iwaizumi loved Oikawa first and everything else came afterwards.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: what we could be but we didn't [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. one cold night in tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you ever stumble on this little chaptered mess, congratulations! You are in for a wild ride. LMAO. I've been working on this on and off - delete and restore over and over again, but I know I'll be too restless if I don't FINALLY share this to y'all who like to be inflicted with angst lol
> 
> this is an iwaizumi POV of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061630) which was centered on Oikawa and his feelings. You can read it as a standalone or dive in to this first. :) 
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32eJXa0I3g4I17M2L81sLs?si=TaM9-pkWQt2goWV2pAyn2Q) (ps: don't shuffle 🤭) 
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January nights are the coldest in Tokyo, which is why Iwaizumi has always hated that month. Waking up in the middle of the night after a drunken encounter with your best friend doesn't help either.

_"Ross, just so you know...with us, it's never off the table." -Rachel, F.R.I.E.N.D.S S10E13_

* * *

_January, 2014_

January nights are the coldest in Tokyo, which is why Iwaizumi has always hated that month. He gets cold easily and sneezes every five minutes when he steps out of his apartment, not to mention his heater malfunctions when it gets too cold. 

Waking up in the middle of the night after a drunken encounter with your best friend doesn't help either.

This was not supposed to happen because there is a correct order with how these things work but that's a privilege for those who are strong enough to step forward with what they truly feel without giving a single glance at the what-ifs. 

Iwaizumi sighed, as he gently stepped out of his bed to avoid waking Oikawa, who is still in his deep sleep. The last thing he needs is the awkwardness and the look of regret once it hits him. 

He checks his bed-side drawers for emergency cigarettes; blushing slightly at the sight of the scattered condoms he must've excitedly grabbed earlier. Iwaizumi's gaze shifted back to Oikawa, still sleeping like a log. 

The latter's naked figure takes over half of his bed, not giving a damn about the January cold, as the blanket is wrapped clumsily on his leg. 

It was a pretty romantic gesture to tuck him in his covers - which made Iwaizumi shiver and not from the cold. 

But Iwaizumi did it anyway.

* * *

Everything that happened a few hours before Oikawa is lying naked on his bed and his clothes are scattered over the floor seemed like a fever dream.  
  
Oikawa barged on Iwaizumi’s doorstep after a day of traveling from Argentina back to Tokyo - not even bothering to call his family first that he’s back. 

There was a nasty knock on his front door that bugged him because one, it was an oddly familiar knock, and second, only Oikawa does that knock - three times, quite aggressive, quite impatient, just like him.

Then it began with a particular look in Oikawa’s eyes. They were drunk but they certainly know what was about to happen. 

Oikawa started to lean in too close for comfort, but Iwaizumi didn’t bother moving because he had imagined this too many times in his head. Because that’s all where he thought it belongs, which is to his imagination and not the current manifestation that is going on in front of him.

“Are you sure about this?” The remaining rationality in him asked; he was certain he wanted to, but Iwaizumi needed Oikawa to be sure because this is that change a lot between them.

Oikawa answered him by taking over space between them, placing both of his legs on both sides of Iwaizumi’s own. It was a view that his imagination cannot give justice.  
  


As their lips started to envelop each other, and their hands run to every outline of their body, Iwaizumi tries to think of the aftermath. Who would bring it up first? Will things ever be the same for both of them? It’s not some random stranger he is kissing; this is Oikawa Tooru - probably the most annoying person he has ever met.

And the most dedicated, encouraging, and hard-working man he has ever known.

“Iwa, Iwa,” Oikawa chants his name in between their hurried kisses; distracting him from his thoughts. “Don’t overthink this.” He runs his fingers on Iwaizumi’s naked back, emitting a low, guttural moan out of him.

When Oikawa whimpered because he’s desperate for a release, Iwaizumi found his undoing.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

"Ah," Oikawa's voice made him flinch, taking him back to the present. It was only a matter of time before he had to face this force of nature. "Iwa-chan is smoking!"

He puffs another smoke, before facing the latter. He noticed how Oikawa just wrapped himself with his thick blanket and bravely stepped out of his balcony in the middle of a cold night. His mop of brown hair disheveled and all over the place, but still managed to look quite beautiful, gnawing Iwaizumi inside.

"It's not something new." Iwaizumi said, shifting his glance to the bustling city lights in the distance. He thinks of a way to talk about the elephant in the room, but Oikawa beat him to it.

"So, we had sex," Oikawa says casually, his expression says the same but his eyes were quite unreadable, making it hard for Iwaizumi to figure it out what really goes on his mind "and here I thought you're a virgin or something." 

"Are you an idiot?” His voice didn’t hide any emotions, but pure disbelief. “Did your mom drop you when you were a baby?" Iwaizumi makes a mental note to buy another pack of emergency cigarettes; he'll be smoking all this stress out of his system. "You're such a shitty guy." 

"Whatever, that's not the point." Oikawa shrugs, stretching his arms shivering from the cold because of his stupidity. He reaches for Iwaizumi's jacket that's draped on the nearest chair and wears it over the blanket.

Iwaizumi needs another puff before he loses his mind because how can he look like an idiot, but so alluring at the same time?

"It's not like we didn't enjoy ourselves." They looked back on Iwaizumi's bed and some clothes discarded on the floor, out of the thirst they hurriedly quenched by running their hands on each other. “We did.”

Iwaizumi's flicks the ash out of his stick, about to light in another smoke, when Oikawa takes the cigarette out of his fingers and presses the end to his lips then exhales.

He coughed too hard, obviously not aware of how these things work. He's a professional athlete for fuck's sake and here he is, an athletic trainer in the making, letting him smoke. 

"Don't be an idiot more than you already are, shitty-kawa," he says, taking back his cigarette and gives another smoke.

"It’s not so bad," Oikawa said, taking another from Iwaizumi's cigarette stash, blowing smoke of his own. He didn’t look like he was choking to death this time. "Let's do it again, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Oikawa meant the smoking or their messed-up arrangement, but he takes both in anyway.


	2. the minutiae of oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One summer of August, between the car-ride to the beach, the yogurt shop and the golden hour, Iwaizumi ponders the things that makeup Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happens when you are torn between writing your academic paper and holding on to your last thread of sanity for the year. LMAO. HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this update, as I have truly enjoyed writing this too.
> 
>  **Fun fact:** I started writing this chapter around July and I was finally able to share it after 4 months of writing and deleting parts, from deleting the whole file to writing a whopping 2,000+ words. 🤡
> 
> [playlist here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32eJXa0I3g4I17M2L81sLs?si=TaM9-pkWQt2goWV2pAyn2Q) (ps: don't shuffle 🤭) 
> 
> Enjoy! X

**Mi·nu·ti·ae** (noun)  
 _/məˈn(y)o͞oSHē/_  
the small, precise, or trivial details of something.

* * *

August 2018

As a child, Iwaizumi has always loved summer. He loved the glistening sun, the beetle-catching adventures with his net on his shoulder, and the sound of the three persistent, consecutive doorbells that meant Oikawa was waiting for Iwaizumi to open the door to watch the latest volleyball match on their TV set.

His summer at twenty-four is driving straight from Narita Airport to Kugenuma Beach in the Kanagawa prefecture with Oikawa sleeping on the passenger seat, knocked out by jet lag which was the result of a day and a half flight from Buenos Aires.

He tried convincing him that plane tickets are expensive, and how he can use the time for extra practice. Iwaizumi even used the jetlag that would knock him out, but one thing about Oikawa was when he sets his mind to it, no one can stop him nor change his mind.

"I'm pretty sure that Argentina and Japan have the same concept of summer…" remembering their conversation that led to their current situation.

"Shut up, Iwa-chan. It's not the same.” as he goes on with the excuses to be able to go home in August, which Iwaizumi tried persuading him out of.

Iwaizumi’s little reverie shifted to the present when Oikawa turned to face the driver’s seat. He knew that the jet-lag would be bad, that’s why he made sure he was comfortable with the car ride (he wasn’t being _too_ caring but Oikawa can be a tad delicate). The way Oikawa curls up like a baby with the small space that the car seat could offer was endearing that Iwaizumi forgot that this man is an adult.

With his left hand on the steering wheel, his right was casually tucking Oikawa in his makeshift blanket - his winter jacket - because he knew how much he liked to be wrapped for warmth. The latter pushes himself further to the comfort, nuzzling Iwaizumi’s hand for a quick second before he pulls away. 

It wasn’t long until Oikawa opened his eyes, blinded by the sun through the car window. The first thing he asked was “which country am I in?” and before Iwaizumi could snort, he looked around and said “Ah. Japan.”, stretching all the stiffness from his body.   
  


“Told you the jet lag’s bad.”

“And I told you,” Oikawa replies, grabbing an Aspirin from his bag. “I don’t care.” before drinking the medicine.

Iwaizumi can only roll his eyes before lowering the windows. He can see Oikawa’s small grin from his peripheral vision; there’s that child-like wonder in his expression. Maybe there is something different about summer in Japan after all. 

Or, maybe it has been a while since he last saw his face, much less when he last touched him.

Maybe it’s the longing. 

There is the way the wind blows on his chocolate-brown hair, and how Iwaizumi noticed that it grew longer when he last saw him. When Oikawa extended his arm towards the open window, he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, absorbing the warm summer breeze against his skin. Iwaizumi needed a moment of his own because Oikawa’s expression was something he would never forget. 

He mentally kicks himself and wonders why the hell did he even try to stop Oikawa from going back for the summer.

Iwaizumi re-established himself to focus on the road, or else they’ll never reach the beach. Oikawa plugged his phone and played some music - some he had heard, familiar tunes of their high school youth, others were relatively new which is not the case for Oikawa, as he hums along to every word and sings on the right tune. 

What a terrifying distraction Oikawa Tooru is. 

* * *

Oikawa’s jet-lag disappeared as soon as they stepped out of the car. Iwaizumi thought it was the ocean-breeze that might’ve done the trick but Oikawa casually said “it’s my good old friend, Aspirin” just before he can land a smart remark out of the situation. 

Iwaizumi changed to his usual board shorts, with a white shirt that is thin enough to make through the summer heat, but _not too_ thin to be see-through. Oikawa took off his own and changed into something teal, a color that Iwaizumi liked on him. 

He was reminded of their high school, their pride as a team, as partners, and the many other reasons that make up Oikawa. All colors may compliment him but it’s the blue that compliments him the most.

Blue is often worn by royalty, and Oikawa Tooru has always been the great king.

When the sun was at its highest, Iwaizumi was at the brink of dozing off under the shades, when Oikawa called him and asked “Wanna grab some yogurt?”  
  


“Can’t you grab one on your own?” Iwaizumi sighed. 

Despite his resistance, he knew he’d still be dragged to the shop. It wasn’t too far from their current spot but with the summer in Tokyo being on a different pedestal, it was too dragging to move. Not to mention his lack of sleep, and the long, tiring drive to the beach. 

He peeked through his eyelashes to gauge Oikawa’s reaction but the latter’s back was the first thing he saw. Despite his shirt being on, Iwaizumi was all too familiar with what lies underneath Oikawa’s clothes. Not to mention how he wants to run his finger along his spine; slow enough to taunt him and making a total fool out of Iwaizumi, too.

When his eyes trailed back to Oikawa’s shoulder, he noticed how it relaxes further. Out of nowhere, the man tilts his head on Iwaizumi’s leg, and his mop of brown hair just reaches his knee. Iwaizumi tensed for a short second before Oikawa raised his head, to look towards the left, where the yogurt shop was located.

“Let’s go get that yogurt.”

“Are you for real?” Iwaizumi repeated the question; making sure that he’s not being tricked into standing from a good sleeping position and possibly, one of his favorite (and the rarest) views he ever had.

“I am,” Oikawa said. He offers his hand to Iwaizumi to help him up, his eyes are shining, making the sun embarrassed by how bright he looks at the moment. Iwaizumi, the fool that he is, takes it without hesitation.

“Now let’s go, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi thanked the gods upon making it to the shop because there was no long line. It meant minimal heat for both of them. When they reached the counter, Iwiazumi recited his spiel: one plain, vanilla yogurt cone for the man-child beside him, and yogurt with raspberries and a drizzle of caramel and chocolate sauce on a cup for himself.  
  


“Oho,” Oikawa chuckled when he reached for his yogurt cone. “Someone’s been paying attention.”

“You have been ordering the same thing for the past decade,” Iwaizumi said, nonchalantly before eating a spoonful of his yogurt. “Also, you tend to stand-out, even when you’re not trying.” 

He saw Oikawa’s gape for a few, short seconds before looking at the sea, then back to Iwaizumi again.   
  


“What? Do I have something on my face?” 

“Nothing.” The latter said, murmuring something in what Iwaizumi believes in Spanish, then proceeds to lick the melted yogurt dripping on his hand.

Now, Iwaizumi is a decent man. He is not the one to be tempted with a simple _act_ like this but Oikawa needs to stop licking that damn yogurt or so help him.

The devil notices that the temptation worked, so he licks some more before staring at him then goes for another. This time, it was tantalizingly slow that Iwaizumi swears under his breath.

“I swear to God,” as he reaches for the tissues from the table and wipes the mess from Oikawa’s hands. He was laughing; the uncontrolled, boisterous kind that he hates but it was one thing to know that he was having fun. “You can be so disgusting.”

Their eyes meet each other for a split second, and shifts at the current, messy situation of melted yogurt between them. It was a look that was all too familiar that says so much but it seems to be never enough to convey what has to be conveyed.

“There, there.” He patted Iwaizumi’s head with his newly cleaned hand, rubbing it through his hair to dry them out. Oikawa is not an amateur when it comes to shrugging off the uneasiness, but he tries _too_ hard that it becomes too obvious.

Giving up, Iwaizumi gave one last look at his melted yogurt swirling in chocolate and the caramel before tossing it into the trash along with his share of uneasiness.

* * *

Time flew by, and Iwaizumi wasn’t paying enough attention to the fact that it was almost sunset. He can come up with three reasons why: first, he finally fell asleep. Second, the other half of their trip was all on Oikawa, so he remained unbothered (hence, the success of the first reason), and third, he was too busy staring at the said man who is currently giving directions to a couple who is speaking the same language as he does. 

Oikawa speaking in Spanish is not something new to Iwaizumi. He heard him insert a lot of random expressions in the middle of their conversations. Oftentimes, Iwaizumi hears him mumbling to himself - in his sleep or when he’s concentrating and just earlier that day when he caught Oikawa staring at him. 

He doesn’t bother asking what it meant, or if it _really_ means anything, Iwaizumi would prefer to not know at all. The moment he starts to ask will be the beginning of the end and he’s never good at welcoming endings.

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone when he heard his name mixed with a string of Spanish. Oikawa is still conversing animatedly with the couple who are probably the same age as they are, pointing here and there, then at the map. He was, as per his assumptions, giving them directions for the rest of their trip. 

Oikawa Tooru was born to charm the hell out of everyone. It was Oikawa’s charm that kept the couple on the hook. He was simply giving directions but the way Iwaizumi can see how the tourists’ eyes gleam when Oikawa was talking is like he was offering them a million yen. _Hell_ , he could even pass as a con artist with that overflowing charm and charisma. 

It was the same charm and finesse that lures his spikers. Iwaizumi knows because he used to be one of those spikers. Albeit he took his on another spectrum that goes beyond volleyball.

The couple said _thank you_ in Nihongo; it was thick with the foreign accent but Iwaizumi appreciated the effort, so he waved back with a small smile playing on his lips. “ _Un placer,”_ he heard Oikawa say, as he waved them goodbye.

Oikawa caught him staring. Before bothering an excuse, the latter blurted “What? Did that turn you on?” 

There is a hint of teasing present in that remark that annoyed Iwaizumi and his never-ending patience towards Oikawa, not to mention the shit-eating grin on his face as he tries to gauge a reaction from him. 

He thanked the gods once again, this time for the sunset’s golden glow for hiding his growing blush because Iwaizumi Hajime would rather bury himself alive than to give Oikawa even the _faintest_ idea that he was not wrong. If there’s anything he hates about Oikawa, it’s that he knows when he’s right and then proceeds to rub it on your face.

“Hah! So, it is true!”

Iwaizumi smoothly dismisses the crazy (but relevant) assumption by hurling his towel right at his face.

“Do me a favor and shut up, Oikawa.” He deadpans.

“Well, do me and I will return the favor.”

There was no hint of jokes or any funny business written on Oikawa’s face and Iwaizumi knew that once he pushed his buttons a little further, he would give in to whatever he was offering. It’s choosing between temptation personified or the devil itself; either way, the damage was done the moment he said yes.

The silence was broken with the sound of Oikawa rummaging through his bag. 

"Iwa-chan, look here."

He heard a click from the camera.

Oikawa had a big grin as he leaned back too close for comfort, just to show him the photo from the viewfinder. His candid expression was highlighted; his skin being complimented by the golden hour and the sea is his background, among the crowd of people present.

"What's that for?" Iwaizumi was feeling brave enough to close their friendly distance.

"Something to keep with me," Oikawa whispered under his breath in perfect and precise Nihongo.

Iwaizumi heard it loud and clear, despite the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the white noise from the public. The latter was too distracted, still looking at the photo he has taken, to think twice about what he just said because it wasn't meant to be heard.

When Oikawa looked back at him, Iwaizumi's thoughts were filled with nothing but the idea of kissing him. A long, hard kiss without giving a damn about the crowd and the place, just right for Oikawa to run his hands on his hair while hoisting himself up on his lap.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's eyes were on him; he was a minute late when he realized that the distance returned to its usual - their too-close-for-a-friend-less-than-a-lover's-distance. "you okay?"

Is he okay? He's not sure. 

All he knows is that at that very moment, he would very much want to be with Oikawa, should his little offer earlier still stand. If not, he can always ask. Or anything he could give for the day to never end. Even if the night ends, maybe seeing the sunrise with Oikawa in his bed again is not a bad idea at all.

And with the way Oikawa stares at him, he already knew what his answer would be.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, is it a timeskip? yes, it is. Kinda. We'll get there. 🤔
> 
> Translation:  
> (PSA: This translation was researched and checked twice before I added it in the fic. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!)  
>  _Un placer_ \- my pleasure


	3. we who once burned brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no slow motion or a grand revelation the moment Iwaizumi realized that what once burned brightly are just embers waiting to die down, and sometimes, that's all it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well - physically, mentally, and emotionally this past month! :) Give yourself a good pat for making it through one step at a time. I hope you also survive this year. It was too heavy for our hearts to handle, but you still manage to make it through. One step at a time, okay?
> 
> Now enjoy this short update and happy holidays x
> 
> you can listen to [ this ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32eJXa0I3g4I17M2L81sLs?si=TaM9-pkWQt2goWV2pAyn2Q)playlist as a companion while you read, or just listen and try to guess how it ends hihihihi (ps: don't shuffle 🤭)

* * *

_May 2020_

For Iwaizumi, his feelings always get the best out of him. His courage kept him on the line. His intuition made him who he is and his determination cleared what he wanted to be in the long run.

These feelings, however, also brought out the worst. It was the same feelings that made him want to tear his heart out of his chest; the same ones that make him doubt what he is capable of. For whatever his feelings did, it led Oikawa on his bed - lying peacefully, lips slightly ajar and his posture is relaxed and comfortable as if his bed is something he always looked forward to.

It was the sound of the heavy downpour in Tokyo that made the deafening silence less unbearable for Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s rich, chocolate brown hair is illuminated by the reflection of the city lights. His gaze trailed on his naked back and with just a little movement, Iwaizumi’s fingers would instinctively trace the line of his spine, enough to stir him awake. 

Just when he was about to, Oikawa turns in his direction, still in deep sleep as he mumbles something in Spanish. Iwaizumi was too tired to comprehend whatever that was, but that didn’t stop him from looking at his face.

He has seen this face a million times and by now he’s gotten sick of it that he’d rather close his eyes but his heart knew better. Iwaizumi moves Oikawa’s hair out of the way, just to see more of him.

It’s a rare opportunity to indulge in his secret hobby of observing Oikawa in his most peaceful state, as he can’t show him _this_ that keeps on fluttering within him. For Iwaizumi, this is all his for a moment. He can be quite selfish because he intends to claim the solemnity of Oikawa’s face all by himself.

One may think that they’re doing it for the fun, but the other’s feelings were rooted in a love that has been planted too many years ago.

The huge downpour that filled the silence of his room suddenly shifted to a soft, pitter-patter of rain. It was a perfect lullaby to sleep with but it kept him awake. Iwaizumi can hear his intake of shallow breaths, pumping more blood into his veins.

Iwaizumi has always felt the slow, tantalizing burn that ignites his feelings. No matter the situation or circumstance. Whether it was scoring the final point in his last official match or the rush of kissing Oikawa harder when the latter’s tongue runs through the roof of his lips, everything was burning within him.

He slowly takes Oikawa’s hand to place a soft, lingering kiss. The latter stirs awake and Iwaizumi was welcomed with those beautiful brown eyes. He smiles, and as if on cue, he answered with a lazy grin.

“Like what you see?” His just woke up voice made Iwaizumi lose his remaining resolve, but he stayed where he is - half-naked beside his best friend whilst legs are entangled under the sheets.

Their familiar silence filled the room. The pitter-patter morphed into another huge downpour.

“Damn,” Oikawa said, glancing at the balcony. “Will the rain ever stop?”

“You in a rush or something?” He asked. It’s not like he needed to ask Oikawa to know that he is always rushing but Iwaizumi cannot fathom why he still bothers with an answer. Oikawa ignored his question before he grabbed his phone from the discarded clothes on the floor.

When he heard Oikawa curse in Spanish, everything flashed before his eyes. 

Oikawa hurriedly picks up his clothes from the floor, rambling a string of apologies and a lot of swearing that Iwaizumi couldn’t absorb all at once. He can only ask why was he apologizing for something that they cannot foresee.

“It’s because I’m leaving you again, idiot.” was all he answered. “Coach asked me to go back as soon as I can. Airplane tickets aren’t cheap, damn it. I’ll give him a call and tell him I’ll stay for another week or so--”

“It’s alright.” Iwaizumi replied, his voice was steady and no hint of hesitation. “You can go.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, Iwa.”

“Tooru,” saying his name out loud burned his throat. “You are all set to go. What’s stopping you?”

When their eyes meet, Iwaizumi has figured out Oikawa’s answer to his question. It was an answer that would make his heart leap in joy; the feeling _is_ mutual. They can stop fooling around and finally start to face their feelings together.

The silence was imminent, despite the deafening sound of the rain and for the first time in a long, long while, Oikawa was quiet. His posture shifts from relaxed to tense as he drags his luggage to the exit. It was a heavy downpour - Iwaizumi can use that as an excuse for him to stay longer. He doesn’t want him to go, not when everything is aligning. Not when they can finally meet in the middle.

Iwaizumi’s greatest fear was seeing Oikawa leave and never return, but that fear evolved into something he did not even think would happen. He realizes that the fire that ignites his feelings, one that once burned bright is fading. He was afraid of how it doesn’t make him scared anymore. There was no slow motion or a grand revelation the moment he realized that what once burned brightly are just embers waiting to die down.

And sometimes, that's all it takes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated x  
> yell @ me on my twitter: @tobiosmama🐤


End file.
